


Winning try

by FlamboyantProblematic



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Listen i dont wanna be the person who only writes smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dont judge me, i know its like if i have to write them being a couple its always pwp, ill write fluff of them some day, just take the porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamboyantProblematic/pseuds/FlamboyantProblematic
Summary: The best way to celebrate a victory is a long night full of fun with your lover, and that's exactly what Titus Hardie and Glen did.
Relationships: Glen/Titus Hardie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Winning try

Long rough fingers thread through blond hair, the golden locks felt silky against the working hand. Titus Hardie laid in bed with his best friend in his arms, the man seemed too focused on the sound of the heart beating in Titus's chest, rhythmic sounds of life against his ear. It beat for him, for Martinaise, for everything that kept Titus alive.

He rolled on top of the older man, their naked bodies rubbing against each other. The two said nothing, but smiled at one another. 

Titus's hands come up to rest on the blonde's side, tracing his outline, feeling the muscles underneath, the firm skin covering his bones, and all his fragileness underneath the layers of masculinity.

The man leaned down, letting his long hair close around their faces as he connected their lips. They moved together, slowly, tenderly. Teasingly, the younger man nibbled on his lover's lower lip, tugging slightly before releasing the soft flesh. 

"You know," he began, something burned in his eyes as he spoke. "We took home gold today." He continued, unspoken words hung in the air even after his lips stopped moving. 

Titus hummed, his eyes closing half way as he stared at the other man, hands lowering in understanding, reaching back to firmly grab the blond's ass. 

"And I reckon you want to celebrate?" Glen didn't need to respond. "Nothin' better than victory sex."

The blond grinned mischievously. "Oh you're wrong. Make up sex is pretty fuckin' good. I get to slam you against the wall and fuck your brains out."

"You don't need us to be pissed off at one another to be doin' that."

"Damn right!"

They both laughed and then Titus lifted his head, stealing away the other man's breath in a brief kiss, making the younger man chase after the ghost of his lips.

Gently, the fly-half began rubbing Glen's ass cheeks in rhythmic circles. The tips of their noses touched, they turned their heads in opposite motions of one another, letting their noses rub against each other. 

"Think since you scored the winning try today, you earned the top spot."

"Tch, as if there was a doubt I would pound your ass tonight."

"Don't get cocky."

"You just don't wanna admit I'm a better top," Glen smirked. "You're soft."

"Yeah? And you're rough all the fuckin' time."

The blonde shrugged. "I like playin' rough."

"You should try doin' it soft every now and then. It actually lasts."

"What?" Glen knotted his brows. "Do I leave your ass hurtin'?" He sounded mocking. Titus didn't appreciate that. He dug his nails into the skin of Glen's ass, but it only made the other laugh. 

"You're a fuckin' animal."

"Yeah. What if I am? You like this dick anyway." He snaked his hand around Titus's throat. "Speakin' of this dick, I want to stuff it down your throat and feel those pretty red lips around it."

The older man licked his lips teasingly. "Only if you say please."

Glen tightened his grip. "Suck. Now."

Titus glared at him, a look that told Glen he should remember who he's talking to. The blond sighed and rolled his eyes. He loosened his grip and let his hands trace Titus's neck instead. "Fine. Can you please suck my dick? There, better?"

The other man grinned. "You be a good boy for me and I'll be a good boy for you, alright?"

"Mmm, yeah. I like the sound of that." 

Titus playfully gave Glen's asscheek a slap before bringing his hand up to the small of his back, rubbing gently. He made his way up, pressing his hand to the bone of his back, bringing him closer until he was able to press his lips to his well toned chest. 

Glen rested his hands on the back of Titus's head, fingers playing with the short dark hair as the other kissed his chest. He flicked his tongue out, letting the wet surface of it coat the skin where it made a trail. His nose pressed against the fuzzy hair of Glen's chest, inhaling the smell of booze, smoke, and what he could only describe as purely Glen beneath it. He closed his lips around his beating heart, feeling it pulse against him. It was steady, even, despite Glen being unbearably excited.

With light fingers, Titus pulled Glen up, letting the other man grip onto the head of the bed and steady himself on his knees. As much as the blond was eager to throat fuck his lover, he took a moment to lift his head with one of his hands under Titus's chin, thumb gently rubbing against the sharp jaw, feeling the rough stubble beneath. He leaned down and kissed the other man who was more than happy to return the kiss. 

It was soft, slow, and unbelievably delicate, leaving Glen sighing in content when they parted. Titus rested his head back on the headboard and let the other man adjust himself, positioning them so Titus could grab his dick, giving it a few strokes before leaning forward, his lips leaving a kiss on the head. Above him, Glen stared at the sight before him, of his lover licking the underside of his cock from base to tip, closing his mouth around the head but not taking it in. Hazel eyes met blue as Titus circled his tongue around the tip, and Glen had to contain himself right then and there, had to stop himself from pushing Titus down and face fuck him until he comes down his throat and all over his pretty little face. His thoughts left his head in the form of ragged breathes. It was almost unbearable to watch the other man work his cock this way and not beg for more. 

"Come on," he grunted, nails digging into the wood of the headboard. "Don't fuckin' tease me like that."

"It's called foreplay" Titus chuckled, lips hovering over the twitching cock before he pressed his tongue over the slit, teasing the head. 

Glen placed his hands on the back of Titus's head, almost forcing him forward. Titus's own hands on Glen's legs to keep him from thrusting into his mouth. He glanced at the blond, a look of power in his eyes. Glen was at his mercy. 

"Fuck... Just... come on." 

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Titus hummed, his smirk visible to the man above him. His lips ghosted over the side of Glen's cock, he moved up and down, lightly, before he let his tongue trace the vein up to the head. He pulled back, leaving Glen unsatisfied. 

"Yeah! Fuck Yeah!" He hissed. "Just fuckin' do it!" he sounded almost pleading. 

There was no doubt in his mind that Glen was definitely going to get him back for this by making him choke on his cock, so Titus thought he might as well have his fun. He brought one hand up, his other still firmly keeping Glen in place, and let his thumb brush against the slit of the head. His cock was practically weeping white pearls, desperate for more attention. He lapped up the pre-cum with his tongue, closing his mouth around the tip but not going further. 

Glen's fingers dug painfully in the back of Titus's neck, skin turning red as his nails scratched. He tried to push himself forward, deep into Titus's mouth but the other man didn't let him.

Titus's lips parted, letting the tip slip out from in between them before he licked the taste off. "What did I tell you? Be good."

"Well fuck, it's hard when you keep playin' with me like that."

"You can crush a beer bottle in your hands, break bones, but you can't take some fuckin' teasin'?" He raised an eyebrow, a grin that made Glen's blood boil spread across his face.

"I will beat you black and blue and add some red to it if you don't put my dick where that pretty mouth is."

All Titus had to do was look at him, and Glen was just a whimpering puppy. He huffed. His body was almost shaking in a mixture of anger, lust, and need.

"Well you're not bein' very good to me either."

Titus grinned. "I'm bein' mighty generous to you." He solidified his statement by planting a kiss to the tip of Glen's cock. 

"You're bein' a fuckin' asshole."

"I'm tryin'a have some fun." He hummed. 

"It would be fun for me to see your mouth full."

"Very eager."

"And horny."

"You're always horny."

Glen smiled and slapped Titus across the face playfully. "Only for you, Titus Hardie."

Titus smirked, he loved the sound of that. He leaned forward and licked his lips, wetting them as he finally took the throbbing cock in his mouth. Glen threw his head back for a moment, back arching, desperate to thrust into the wet cavern, deeper until he could feel his cock hit the back of his lover's throat. 

His gaze lowered, blue eyes watching red lips wrap around the stiff skin, head bobbing up and down, cheeks hollowing, throat tightening as Titus swallowed. 

Fuck 

His cock slipped out from in between Titus's lips with a wet noise. Titus gave it a few strokes, spreading the spit over the hard length before taking it back into his mouth, this time going deeper. 

There was a slurping sound as Titus moved back, again, his eyes met Glen's as his tongue worked the underside of his cock. 

This was torture, Glen was sure of it. It was torture that he wasn't allowed to fuck his face, but fucking-fuck, did he desperately want to.

He brought his hands to Titus's jaw, and the other to the top of his head. His fingers closed painfully around the skin of his jaw, keeping his mouth open and he shoved the other man forward, forcing Titus to take more of him. Titus responded by burying his nails into the skin of Glen's leg. His eyes watered, as he shut them tightly, his throat felt unbearably tight as the muscles closed around the cock in his mouth when he swallowed, pushing the saliva up until it pooled in his mouth, then eventually escaped through his lips, down his jaw, onto Glen's fingers. 

He almost gagged when Glen pushed in all the way down, cock hitting the back of Titus's throat. 

"Fuck!" He heard Glen breathe above him. "That's more like it! Now make those pretty boy lips busy for me."

Titus tried to breathe through his mouth, slowly he was getting used to the cock in his throat and was able to start moving his tongue. He twirled it around the sensitive skin, before closing his mouth to suck. Encouraging moans left Glen's lips, his grip on Titus's jaw loosened, giving the other man more freedom in his movement. He pulled back until only the tip remained in his mouth before going down again. He found a rhythm that satisfied the man above him and made praises spill out of his lips. 

As Titus moved forward, so did Glen, meeting Titus halfway with his thrusts, each time, he sent his cock slamming into the back of Titus's throat. 

When Titus pulled back, Glen's cock was dripping with spit, a thread of saliva still connected his lips to the throbbing length. Glen opened his eyes and looked down at the sight before him, a smirk on his face. "Would you look at that," He wiped the spit off Titus's lips. "Red puffy dick suckin' lips. Fuck. That's hot," he held the base of his cock in one hand, guiding it back to Titus's lips, letting it trace them until the other man planted kisses on the side of his dick. "Now You're bein' a real good boy for me."

Titus responded by opening his mouth, letting Glen push himself in, thrusting in and out at his own violent pace. It was easier for Titus this time to find his own rhythm of sucking, licking, swallowing, grazing his teeth over the skin. 

"Fuckin' hell. I want to make a mess out of your face so badly." He emphasized his want by burying himself fully into the open mouth, settling there for a while as Titus's cheeks hallowed and puffed around him. Glen slapped him gently before pulling out with a wet pop. "As much as I want to see my cum all over your face, I wanna play more. I want my dick, in your ass, and pound you against the bed till we're fuckin' spent."

Titus licked his lips and grinned. "Sounds mighty fine to me."

"It better," He rolled off of the other man and pushed him down till he was laying flat on the bed then parted his legs so he could sit between them. He brought three of his fingers up to Titus's face and uttered a single command. "Suck"

Titus opened his mouth and let Glen shove a single finger in, sucking and licking it, and fuck if Glen didn't find it arousing. It was hard for him not to touch himself as he watched his finger disappear into the wet cavern. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He needed to fuck him. He forced a second finger between Titus's lips, moving both digits around as Titus sucked 

The tension in Glen's stomach was almost unbearable as his lover opened his mouth, tongue snaking around Glen's fingers, he could see the saliva drip from them. 

Third finger, same treatment. When Glen was satisfied, he pulled his fingers back and placed a quick kiss to Titus's lips before lifting one of his legs over his shoulder, wet fingers making their way between his ass cheeks and into the tight ring of muscles. 

One finger slowly pushed in, Glen studied the other man's expression, but as his lover looked back at him, there was nothing but silent comfort. As he pushed his finger deeper, Titus's lips parted. He wiggled the single digit, trying to spread his lover's walls until he could finally push the finger in to the knuckle. 

"One more, come on" Titus encouraged. 

Before pushing a second finger in, Glen thrust the single digit in and out a few times, then added a second, full way in one thrust. The sudden intrusion made the muscles around Glen's fingers tighten, there was a look of discomfort that quickly faded from Titus's face, and then he was calm again. 

"Third. Keep going." 

"I should shove my cock in you right now if you're so eager."

"Come on then."

With no warning, Glen shoved a third finger in. Titus hissed but again, quickly relaxed. Glen moved all three fingers around, stretching and scissoring. Thrusting in and out, roughly, fast, until he felt Titus push back against him, needy for more. 

The older man bit on his lower lip, holding back whatever sounds that threatened to escape him, which resulted in Glen stopping everything he was doing.

"No," the blond began. "Let me hear you."

"Want me to moan? Then make me."

"Oh I plan to." He pulled his fingers out, only to slam them back in with great force. He felt Titus clench for a moment, leg hooking around Glen's neck. He repeated his actions, each time slamming his fingers violently into his lover until the man threw his head back, mouth open but no sound came out. 

Glen admired the sight. Twisting his fingers as Titus arched his back. Fuck, he could see the red in Titus's cheek, his lips still in an abused state from earlier, sweat formed on the side of his head and trailed down. He ducked his head and kissed the other man, tongues dancing, breath hot against their skin... and then there it was, a sparkle in Titus's eyes, and a smirk on his lips. 

Shit. It was so fucking hot. He returned the smirk before poking his tongue out, letting Titus's own meet him half way. He turned his head, leaving a final kiss to Titus's temple before sitting up, pulling his fingers out, leaving Titus unsatisfied with the loss of contact. 

Hazel eyes eyed Glen as he reached for something on his nightstand.

His pack of cigarettes.

"Now? Really?" Titus said, Glen ignored how annoyed he sounded and instead lit up the cigarette that was now between his lips. He threw away the lighter and the smoke pack carelessly, they hit the ground beneath them with a soft thud that neither of them were interested in. "You're fuckin' gross, man."

"Shut up before I shove my cock down your throat again." Glen responded through gritted teeth, cigar in between them.

Teasingly, Titus opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, as if inviting Glen to go through with his threat. But Glen only leaned down, taking the cigarette out of his mouth to kiss his lover, filling Titus's lungs with the smoke he breathed into him. When they parted, the two exchanged a smile before Glen put the cigar back between his lips. His fingers roughly dug themselves into Titus's lean hips, moving him over onto his stomach and buried his face in the pillow. 

The younger rugby player leaned back, admiring the sight of Titus, ass hung in the air, face pressed against the bed. He felt a tug of pride in him, pride that he could bring such a titan to expose himself that way to him, but also pride that this man was his.

He inhaled, then exhaled smoke through his nose, a hungry dragon, slowly approaching his prey. His fingers drew invisible circles on Titus's backside, then he rubbed over them before bringing his hand down hard, feeling the muscles under his fingers tense. A red mark appeared under his palm where his hand struck. Despite that, Titus didn't seem like he was in pain, if anything, he was looking back at Glen with a lazy grin. 

With the cigar now between two of his fingers, Glen lifted his head and breathed a cloud over them, then his gaze returned to the red skin. With his free hand, he renewed the mark with another slap, then squeezed, fingers sharply digging into flesh, kneading. 

He lifted his other arm, tapping on the cigar, letting the ash fall over Titus's scarred back, before putting the butt of the cigarette back into his mouth. 

Titus seemed a bit agitated at that, glaring daggers into Glen's soul. The blond did not care. He slammed his hand against the skin once more, now with both hands free, he separated the asscheeks, revealing the pink circle of muscle between them. 

"Your asshole could make a nice ashtray."

"Glen, you will not live to see tomorrow if you do it. I promise you that."

The younger man chuckled, smoke coming out from in between his teeth. He took the cigar and looked at it, then at Titus who was still glaring at him. 

"I'm not gonna do it, relax," He patted one of the asscheeks with his free hand before the second came down, pressing the still burning front of the cigar against the small of Titus's back, right above his ass. 

Titus's head shot up, hissing at the sting of the fire against his skin. Glen twisted the cigarette in place until it died out, ash sticking to the toned skin, before he flicked the cigar in a random direction. 

In an instant, Titus turned around, fist connecting with the side of Glen's face with enough force to make his head snap to the side and draw blood from his lips. 

The blond wasn't surprised by the reaction, when he turned his head back, he smirked before lunging forward, pushing Titus back down against the bed and attacking his neck with bites and kisses. 

"You're a fucked up bastard." Titus said, stiffling a laugh. Glen paid him no attention, pushing his face down against the pillow, he nibbled on his ear lobe, his tongue flicked out, saliva coating the skin. Open mouthed kisses lingered on the back of his ear, Smokey breath filled the space between them. With his other hand, he reached back, rubbing his fingers over the burn mark. Titus's lips twitched, they parted but only his breath came out, ragged and harsh. 

"If I could, I would draw so many more scars on that body of yours. Just fuckin' let me, T."

"Think you've put enough scars on there."

And Glen remembered each night and each scar. Titus's body, his canvas. But still, Titus held the brush. No meant no. Glen backed off. Instead, he kissed the scars he had already created; Titus's shoulder, his back, places he could easily hide under layers of clothes. 

Sometimes Glen didn't want to hide, he wanted to parade his lover for all to see... but he wasn't ready, he wasn't ready for what it meant. 

At that thought, he sank his teeth into the crook of the older man's neck leaving a burning red mark behind. Temporary marks that no one would see. 

He gripped Titus by the chin, lifting his head, "mine" he hissed and Titus only grinned, turning so he could place a kiss to his lover's lips. 

"Yeah, yeah. You don't have to worry about anyone swooping me up and running away with me."

"I'd like to see them try."

It was a threat. And just as a reminder, Glen gave Titus's ass another slap, renewing the red print on his skin, he then lowered himself, lips kissing the spot where his hand was, open mouthed, wet butterfly kisses all over the red flesh, moving closer and closer to the space in between. He parted both cheeks and licked over the pink hole, the tip of his tongue teasing the entrance until it was twitching. He pushed his tongue in wiggling it around, hearing Titus growl as he pushed back against his face, forcing his tongue in deeper. Glen was happy to meet his demands, moving his tongue in and out of the twitching hole until Titus was moaning in pleasure.

He pulled back and chuckled, giving Titus's ass one final slap. When he raised himself the next time, it was to unexpectedly shove himself inside of his lover, burying himself all the way in. Titus almost yelped but only a gasp left his lips as his muscles tensed and he felt his insides twitch and burn at the sudden intrusion. 

"Fuckkk."

Glen hummed. He gave Titus a few moments to adjust staring at him with heavy lidded eyes; his white knuckles as they clenched around the bed sheets, his red lips hung open, his eyes shut. The blond's fingers lightly traced the outline of the body beneath him, trying to sooth him but it didn't take long for Titus to give him the okay to move, and Glen did. Thrust after thrust, violent and hungry, rocking their bodies back and forth. He towered over the other man, bringing his golden hair to one side so he could leave trails of kisses on the back of Titus's neck, down his back. His hands came to rest on the broad shoulders, easing his thrusts. He worshipped the body beneath him with his lips, with his teeth, with his tongue, and was rewarded when soft moans left Titus's lips. 

He could hear the other man moan for him all fucking day long. 

"I love you, Titus Hardie." He whispered against his skin, and felt Titus's chest rumble as he laughed.

"Are you saying it because you have your dick in me right now?"

Glen huffed. "You know it's not like that, you cunt." 

"I know, babe. I love you too." 

There were no better words to hear. No melody sweeter. Glen felt fulfilled. His face burned at the affection. He grinned, hand pushing Titus's face down so he wouldn't see the red in his cheeks. But even then, Titus knew and mirrored his toothy smile. 

"Glenny," Titus hummed, voice muffled by the pillow. Glen tried to ignore him and instead focus on fucking the living hell out of him. Teasingly, the older man let out long moans, followed by Glen's name said in an almost childish tone. 

"Stop that! I'm trying to get my rocks off here."

Titus gave a hearty laugh. "Stop what?"

"I swear I will fuck you so hard, you won't be able to play Rugby ever again."

"Yeah, like your dick can do that."

"Don't test me, T."

As if to prove his point, Glen sharply thrusted into the tight ring of muscle, until he was balls deep in, forcing a genuine moan out of the man under him. 

His grip on Titus's shoulders tightened, pushing him back against him with every thrust. "Be good, remember?"

Titus nodded. "You're being a piece of shit though."

"And here I was thinking I should give you a good fuck," He moved back, his hands following until they rested on each of Titus's asscheeks, he spread them open, smirking at the sight of his cock disappearing into the hole in between. "The sight is fuckin' fantastic though." 

Titus lifted his head just enough to rest it on his arms, he looked back at Glen with a soft smile. "The sight ain't too bad from here either. Could be better."

One hand released the skin in favor of the blond pressing the tip of his thumb inside the hole, moving his finger and his cock in and out simultaneously. 

"Oh fuck, that's good." 

Encouraged by that, Glen hooked his thumb, stretching the ring of muscles further, earning him a grunt from his lover. He wiggled his finger, feeling the walls around it as well as his own cock moving in a steady pace. It was getting harder and harder for him to keep his own moans in, especially with the way Titus looked at him with heavy lids. 

With a wicked grin, he felt Titus push back against him, and fuck, he couldn't stop himself from moaning then. 

Even when he had his cock inside him, Titus Hardie still had power over him like no other. He knew just how to break him, and fuck if he couldn't bring him to his knees a glance. 

He pulled out, seeing the disappointment in Titus's face as he did. He gestured for Titus to turn, and the older man did, flipping on his back. Glen immediately pulled his legs up, threw them over his shoulders, and shoved himself back in, being eager and impatient himself. He leaned in so he was face level to his lover, looking down at the hazel eyes that stared back at him. Golden hair fell over his shoulders, Titus reached out and grabbed a few strands, twirling them around his fingers before he wrapped his arms around Glen, pulling him closer. Their hips rolled against each other, and they found their rhythm quickly. 

Beneath them, the bed creaked from their weight, and the violent pace of their movement, but neither men seemed to care. The sound of skin slapping against skin, along with a ragged breaths filled the room. 

Titus raised his head, his lips ghosting over Glen's own as he uttered encouraging praises that made the blond go nuts. Each praise earned Titus a sharp, hard thrust. 

Glen's fingers wrapped around Titus's throat, pushing him down further into the bed. His grip was tight but not tight enough to cut off air, a smirk tugged at the older man's lips. Glen kissed it away. 

Every now and then, the air between their lips would be filled with moans from both men. Sometimes their thrusts became erratic, unorganized, but it didn't matter. Titus's nails dug into Glen's shoulder blades, he threw his head back, pushing his throat further into Glen's grip. The younger man could feel his lover's Adam's apple against the palm of his hand, bobbing as he swallowed. He felt the vibrations when Titus moaned, and fuck if that didn't make him want to squeeze his throat tighter until he could feel every bit of noise that rippled out of him.

It was becoming apparent that both men were reaching their limit, Glen could tell by the way Titus's toes curled and how he arched his back. The way he pulled Glen down in an almost embrace, every moan that left his lips, every sound, right there next to Glen's ear, and holy shit, it was enough to make the blond's stomach tie itself in knots. 

"Come on, Glenny," a grunt followed the older man's words. "Come on. Cum for me, babe."

Fuck, fuck, fuck! There was no way he could last after that. He dug his teeth into the skin of Titus's shoulder, eyes shut tightly. A few more thrusts and he was filling his lover with pearly white cum. An almost animal like growl filled his throat and escaped through his lips, becoming nothing but hot breath against Titus's skin. He rode out his orgasm, still mercilessly thrusting into the now full hole, until he felt the body beneath him shake as Titus found his own release, shooting his seed between them, over his stomach, and Glen's own. 

The blond took a few moments to gather himself before finally letting go of the skin between his teeth, now red and purple. He sat up, seeing the satisfied shit eating grin on Titus's face. 

He ignored it and instead focused on slowly pulling his cock out. He moved back and lowered his head to take a good look at the aftermath of their little game, watching the ring of muscles pulse, little drops of cum leaking out from it. Glen lapped it up, tongue pressed flat against the puckered hole, tasting himself as he lifted his head and moved up, he also licked Titus's cum off his stomach, before finally lifting himself up to be eye level to his lover. 

With rough hands, he gripped Titus's jaw, fingers digging into his cheek, forcing his mouth open. He spat the mixture of cum into it before capturing Titus's lips in a sloppy kiss. Their tongues lazily moved against one another before finally parting when the need for air became urgent. 

Wordlessly, Glen slumped down against his lover and wrapped his arms around him. Titus thread his fingers through long blond hair, a soft smile on his face.

"You really gonna pretend like you didn't just spit into my mouth?" Titus said jokingly. 

"Shut up, you love swallowing my jizz." 

They both laughed, and as the sound faded, it remained a smile on their lips. Titus kissed Glen's forehead, the younger man's smile widened and he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the soft lips against his forehead. A simple kiss like this, filled with the intimacy of the decade they've known each other, the trust, the pure love... It made Glen happier than anything else in the world. 

He could fall asleep like this

So he let the exhaustion settle in. They would wake up in each other's arms tomorrow, and if they were to die before the sun rises, then Glen found that he did not give a single fuck. 


End file.
